<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pudding by FuzzyHairedFreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675026">pudding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyHairedFreak/pseuds/FuzzyHairedFreak'>FuzzyHairedFreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, set in maybe second year, this isn’t anything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyHairedFreak/pseuds/FuzzyHairedFreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepover with the boys they said, it’ll be fun they said...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pudding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by some memes that live in my head rent free, just thought I’d post for Tsukki’s bday :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Psst. Tsukki.”</p><p>No response. </p><p>“Psssssssst. Tsukki.” </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>“PSSSSSSSSSSSSST. Tsukkiiiiiiiiii-“ </p><p>“Yamaguchi, <i>what</i>?” </p><p>“I can’t sleep yet. Wanna go make a snack?” </p><p>“... yeah alright.” </p><p>Moving carefully, the two boys detangled themselves from their headphone splitter and crept around their sleeping friends, out of Kei’s living room and into the kitchen. </p><p>“What do you want to make?” Kei asked. </p><p>“Hmm...” Yamaguchi began going through the pantry. After a few minutes of mumbling to himself while Kei sat on a stool at the kitchen island watching, he said, “What about this?” </p><p>Kei couldn’t actually see what he was holding, he’d left his glasses in the other room, but he still said, “Sure, Yamaguchi.” </p><p>Yamaguchi hummed happily and got started making whatever it was. Kei continued to watch him sleepily. </p><p>“Tsukki, you should put music on,” Yamaguchi said, clattering around in a cabinet and coming out with a large mixing bowl. </p><p>“I wouldn’t want to disturb thing one and thing two in there.” </p><p>“Tsukki...” Yamaguchi reprimanded him. </p><p>“What? I don’t get why they even want to have sleepovers with us. They both fall asleep at nine pm, and then it’s just us in silence with our insomnia for half the night.” </p><p>Yamaguchi rolled his eyes at Kei. “I dunno Tsukki, you’d think they’re our friends or something, wanting to spend time with us like that.” </p><p>“Ugh, don’t remind me...” Kei muttered, scrolling through music on his phone. Finally he settles on a playlist and sets it to play quietly while Yamaguchi works. </p><p>Just as he’s starting to figure out what it is Yamaguchi is making, there’s rustling from the other room, followed by Hinata and Kageyama stumbling through the door. Kei eyes the clock, mildly impressed that anything could wake those two at one am. </p><p>Although, they do both look like they’ve wandered into an alternate dimension they don’t fully understand. </p><p>Hinata regains the power of speech first. “What are you doing?” </p><p>“I’m making pudding, because I’ve lost control of my life,” Yamaguchi deadpans. </p><p>Kei sees Kageyama about to say something, but beats him to it. “Sick of people coming into the kitchen at midnight to three am asking why I’m cooking. It’s called dark lunch you absolute troglodytes.” </p><p>Kageyama gives Kei a long look while Hinata blinks in confusion, then says, “I’m going back to bed.” He takes Hinata with him, and the door swings closed behind them. </p><p>“Good night!” Yamaguchi calls after them, carrying the mixing bowl over to the fridge. Kei gets up to open it for him. “Thanks, Tsukki!” </p><p>“Maybe we should try getting to sleep too. That has to sit for a few hours, right?” </p><p>“Yep. But now we’ll have pudding for breakfast!” </p><p>“Yamaguchi, you are deeply weird.” </p><p>“Yeah, but you love me anyways, Tsukki.” </p><p>“Hmm. I suppose.” </p><p>They startle at Hinata yelling from the other room, “Stop being gross and go to sleep!” </p><p>Kei blushes furiously, but Yamaguchi only shouts back, “You don’t think it’s gross when you two are saying it!”</p><p>They don’t appear to have a response for that, and Kei hugs Yamaguchi to him as an excuse to hide his burning face in the crook of Yamaguchi’s neck. </p><p>Yamaguchi lets him stay there for a few minutes, before gently leading him back to their makeshift beds on the living room floor. They lay back down, holding hands and rearranging the headphone splitter to once again share music. Neither of them sleeps for some time, but it’s peaceful. </p><p>In the morning, they have pudding.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>